


let the sunshine in

by quensty



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor/Patient, Fluff and Humor, Japanese Jason Grace, Jason Grace is a Dork, M/M, Mexican Percy Jackson, Piper McLean is a Good Friend, percy is a nurse! jason is a corporate lawyer at his fathers business!, the last part isnt stated specifically but thats why he lives the way he does, trust me you'll find out why, youll ALSO find out why rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quensty/pseuds/quensty
Summary: “You bruised your elbow,” Percy says, as he gently holds Jason’s arm up to his face. This time, Jason notices the stickers and pins on his lanyard: little dinosaurs and blue flowers and an “I bee-lieve in you!” enamel. “It’s pretty bad, but I don’t think you managed to crack anything this time. How did this happen?”“I knocked into something,” says Jason at the same time Piper blurts, “He fell down the stairs.”Percy’s mouth twitches like he wants to smile but doesn’t know if he should. “Is this, like, a thing with you two?”





	let the sunshine in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enbyofdionysus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/gifts).



> this was written for erin's bday bc she's one of the best ppl on the planet. i'm unoriginal and weak so this is a jercy nurse au that an anon helped me come up with a few months ago.
> 
>  
> 
> [here's the post on tumblr in case you wanna reblog it? maybe? idk.](http://quensty.tumblr.com/post/176683859096/note-this-was-written-for-enbyofdionysoss)
> 
>  
> 
> the title is from the movie Let the Sunshine In (2017) dir. claire denis.

Something is wrong with his hand.

“Stupid,” Piper says, maneuvering Jason’s arm across her shoulders, and then heaving Jason out of the car. She’s strong, Jason thinks absently, then wonders why he can’t feel his feet. He tries moving them and ends up making both of them stumble. “So stupid.” 

“What’s stupid?” Jason asks at the same time she drags him through some sliding doors to a desk. Bright fluorescent lights gleam off the white marble floors and make a small part of Jason’s head close in, a focal point for the pain to gather around and formulate. He smells hydrogen peroxide and metal. 

“Wait, are we — are we in a hospital?” asks Jason, blinking. He feels like he’s watching a dream from underwater. 

“Wow,” says a new voice. “Did you just notice?” 

“Jesus.” Piper seems to materialize out of nowhere, and then Jason realizes he’s in hospital room, half-sitting on a small bed pushed up against the wall, though he can’t for the life of him remember how he got there. Piper spends a little longer rummaging through her bag before she comes up with what she was looking for and shoves Jason’s glasses onto his face. 

That’s when Jason sees the nurse. He’s so convinced he’s hallucinating that it takes him a beat to realize that he’s saying something.

“What?” says Jason. 

“Percy,” the nurse repeats. “You are?” 

“Jason. Jason Grace.” he pauses. “Didn’t you know that already?” 

“Yes, but I was making sure that you knew it.” Percy writes something down on his clipboard before turning to Piper, saying, “He doesn’t seem to have a concussion, though the doctor might want to take a test when they get in to make sure. Hey, Jason, pal, can you move that wrist for me?” 

Jason can’t. 

“I’m thinking it’s a break, to be honest with you. How did this happen exactly?”

Piper says, “He punched a guy at the bar.” 

Jason remembers being at a bar, his vision blurring, and a group of guys talking loudly at a table — “That guy was a  _dick_ ,” he says. 

Percy opens his mouth, but Piper beats him to it, voice flat, “They argued about Star Wars.” 

“He thought  _The Phantom Menace_  was better than  _The Empire Strikes Back_!” he says, too loud. “Only a dumbass would think the plot was half as —“ 

The rest of whatever Jason was saying lodges in his throat, the faint taste of vomit curling up his throat. God. That’s awful. He doesn’t realize he’s tipping off the bed until Percy’s hands close around his shoulders, stable and warm. 

“Hold on there,” he says, twinkling with amusement — dark skin and hair that curls around his ears but the brightest green eyes Jason’s ever seen, like the color of shallow water, and a smile that makes Jason freeze and — and this is not the time to be thinking these things. “You good?” 

Jason just stares, mouth opening and closing helplessly. 

“Jesus,” says Piper.

 

* * *

 

 

Piper is stirring a hot herbal tea the next morning, slouched across the spot where the best sunshine streams in, when Jason comes noisily down the stairs.  

“I am never going out with you for drinking night ever again,” she tells him after she’s picked him off the foot of the staircase and thrown him on the couch. 

The thin strips of light coming in from the windows feels like the force of the sun. Jason flaps his hand in a feeble attempt to pull the curtains closer together. “That’s what you say every time we go out together.” 

“I mean it this time.” 

“Right,” he says, then stops, because that’s when he notices the cast around his wrist. And that his knuckles are purple and going green, at this point. He tries flexing his fingers and winces. Jason’s eyes flick between his hands, Piper’s face, then — with dawning horror — back to his hands. 

Her grin shows teeth in a way that he doesn’t think is an accident. 

“Shut up,” he says, heat crawling down his chest as scraps of last night come into focus. “I was drunk —  _hey_! I was  _drunk_. And you saw him!” 

“Not my type,” she says, merciless, “but I know yours.” 

Jason shushes her, forcing her face away from his. “Stop it. I’m still hungover. The look on your face is too much for me and my hand.” 

Piper finally gets up from the couch, letting Jason stretch out so the sun doesn’t hit him directly in the eye. Pure luxury. 

She asks, “Food?” 

Jason just groans, and Piper answers with a laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

He pukes twice in the time it takes her to make him breakfast, but she still shoves his dad’s bad-hangover-miso-soup recipe down his throat. 

“The hot nurse said you have to eat something with the meds, Jason,” Piper manages, holding him down in his chair with a bowl hanging over his head like a sword.

He frowns. It’s a low blow, and it only gets worse when she resorts to pinching Jason’s nose until he has no choice but to open his mouth. 

It goes on like this for a while. 

The third time Piper does it, she accidentally puts her knees a little too far off to the side, and all it takes is Jason jerking a few inches the wrong way for something to go badly. 

“You bruised your elbow,” Percy says, as he gently holds Jason’s arm up to his face. This time, Jason notices the stickers and pins on his lanyard: little dinosaurs and blue flowers and an “I bee-lieve in you!” enamel. “It’s pretty bad, but I don’t think you managed to crack anything this time. How did this happen?”  

“I knocked into something,” says Jason at the same time Piper blurts, “He fell down the stairs.” 

Percy’s mouth twitches like he wants to smile but doesn’t know if he should. “Is this, like, a thing with you two?” 

“It was worse in college.” 

“That really isn’t important,” says Jason hurriedly, half because he doesn’t need Piper talking about the Unspeakable Incident while he’s still riding the aftermath of getting sloppy drunk on Saturday, and half because he’s suddenly hyper aware that Percy hasn’t let go of his arm yet. 

During their sophomore year, Jason got so drunk at a friend-of-a-friend’s party he couldn’t remember his own name. Piper was having trouble standing on her own, too, at that point, and Leo had stayed home to study, so there was no one around to catch Jason when he missed a stair, slipped off the edge, and landed on his face. 

“We were nineteen,” Jason cuts in defensively, before she could get to the part where they both woke up in their neighbor’s shed.  

“He dislocated his shoulder on the way down,” she tells Percy, ignoring him, “and locked us in the bathroom until I put it back.” 

“Clever,” Percy says to Jason in the voice people use when they mean the opposite. 

“We were two games away from championships,” Jason says. From somewhere, he hears Piper smother a noise. “And I was the starting player.” 

“I was talking about the part about getting drunk on shitty rum at a frat party,” says Percy, wry. 

Jason lets his mouth tug up at the corners. “Right.” 

A woman wearing a lab coat comes in the room, sliding the curtain out of the way, and introduces herself. Jason tries to make sure his expression gives away nothing as Percy moves away from him. 

“Mr. Jackson, if you’d like to say anything to the patient before you leave, go ahead.” She takes the spot where Percy had been sitting next to Jason a second ago. It shouldn’t be as annoying as it is. 

“Oh, sure,” says Percy. “Try to restrain yourself and keep from coming back.” 

“Says the guy who makes a living off of me breaking my shit and coming back here,” Jason says. 

Percy’s mouth makes a funny shape. “And yet,” he says, then shuts the door before Jason can say anything back.

 

 

It’s only after, once Piper is driving Jason home, that he admits, “He really does have the greenest eyes.”

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, as Piper is getting back from class, she stops dead at the door, blinking. 

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Jason lies, sitting on a sled at the top of the stairs. 

“This really is a new level of pathetic,” she tells him, throwing her stuff on the coffee table. “If you break your shit again, I’m not driving you to the ER.” 

She ends up driving him to the ER, but not without bitching the whole ride there.  

They end up seeing Percy in the check-up room this time. As soon as he looks up and sees Jason, he dimples — and then laughs when he notices the ice-pack taped around Jason’s knee. It’s blinding, earth-shaking, unbearable. Jason waits helplessly for it to end. 

“Do you need a drink?” Piper asks, voice carefully innocent. “You look thirsty.”

Every person Jason knows is the worst person. 

When Percy moves to unwrap the duct tape and dish towels from around his leg, Jason relishes in the sensation of his fingertips brushing against his skin, of his proximity — fresh linen and soap and something indescribably sweet, like melted candy. 

He enjoys it maybe too much, and it must show on his face. Piper pinches the skin right above his cast hard until he stops. 

“Christ.” Jason’s knee is already swelling up, the first signs of a bad bruise splotching his thigh. Percy looks up at him. “How did this happen?” 

Piper tells him the truth before Jason can come up with a suitable lie. The moment after is spent in rattling silence. 

Percy blinks. “Like, on purpose?” 

Jason says, voice weak, “Yes.” 

“Are you insane? Why?” 

Piper says, “Why do you think.”  

Before Percy can say anything, shock rippling across his face, someone pops their head in through the door. “Hi! We’re ready to take you now, if that’s all right.” 

“Yeah — yes, go ahead,” Percy says, probably running on auto-pilot, by the way his eyes don’t leave Jason’s until he‘s out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

They give Jason pain meds and an ice pack that doesn’t cut off his circulation. He trudges through the waiting room with a limp and hoping to God he doesn’t have to see — 

“Jason — Jason,  _hey_ , wait!” Percy catches him at the exit, his lanyard smacking him in the face. It’s probably the cutest thing Jason has seen in his life. “I wanted to — listen, I don’t know if Piper was being serious when she —“

“Oh.” Jason bites his lip. Piper kept walking towards the parking lot when she heard Percy, leaving him on his own. Dimly, Jason resigns himself to the fact that there’s no way he’s saving himself from this one. “That. Yeah, she was. Look, I’m really sorry.” 

“No! No, don’t be. I wanted to give you this.” Percy hands Jason a sticky note. When he flips it over, it has a number on it. Seven, actually. Jason’s face, if possible, goes hotter. “So you can stop trying to kill yourself.” 

“Oh. Yeah, I — okay.” Jason takes a chance and looks up to see Percy’s face as bright and open as a sunrise. There are curls falling into his face. Jesus. “I’m just going to — I have to —“ 

Jason had started walking away, but he can’t manage to tear his gaze away. It doesn’t take long for him to notice that Percy’s having the same problem, nearly running into a pole. “All right,” he says. 

Neither of them stop smiling the entire time. 

“That was embarrassing,” Piper says when they get home. “I’m glad you being a mess finally came in handy, though.” 

Jason falls into the couch, right where the best sunshine streams in. He’s grinning for what he doesn’t think is going to be the first or the millionth time that day. “Yeah. Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAYS u can find me at quensty.tunglr.hell thank u for coming


End file.
